Seven Days
by Cherry Jean
Summary: For 7 Days, I, Akane Tendo will stop falling in love with Ranma Saotome ! For 7 Days, I, Ranma Saotome will start fixing my life! No more fiancees and chinese spells!
1. Akane Tendo

Seven Days

by **Cherry Jean  
**

* * *

_Two Shot_

_

* * *

_

**31 May 1987, 1:00 p.m, Windy.  
**

**Day 1**

Okay, I heard from this old magazine that a crush on someone we care can be destroyed after 21 days. It would take longer for an alcoholic or a drug person but I'm addicted to Ranma. Now that's complicated. I'm a freaking R.S.I.L.U.G It means "Ranma Saotome I Love You Gang". Ukyo created that. It's pretty cool. I'm a fast learner (except for girly stuff and swimming) and it's not like he'll be with me. He's running away from 3.C.G.(or 3 Crazy Girl. I created it). I bet I can stop this habit of crushing on him for SEVEN DAYS. Admitting I have a crush on me is the first step, eh? Well, I just said that 2 minutes ago. Wow, that's a good start.

**1 June 1988, 2 p.m, Hot.**

**Day 2**

This is harder than I thought. How was I supposed to know that my own Dad told Ranma to teach me how to do his Kung Fu technique!? I won't allow myself to wear something pretty like that new Gi though it was pretty cool. He may wear his wife beater and his baggy pants. Oops, I'm wrong. I realize he's shirtless. I don't know if my eyes are hurting or enjoying this. I guess both is good.

It's hard to train because I saw his 6 packs. Man, he's hot. Did I just say that? Okay! Think of something horrible. Kuno. Kuno. Kuno stripping down. Wearing nothing but a bow tie. Kuno, Kodachi, mickey mouse. Yeah....Uh oh, now he's trying to hold me! Okay, okay. Calm down. **Kunokunokunokunokuno....**

**2 June 1988, 1:44 p.m, rain.**

**Day 3**

Today is raining. I can't go home since I have no umbrella (stupid weather man) but Ranma helped me by sharing umbrella with me. Why does that umbrella has to so small.

**2 June 1988, 3:56 p.m, rain stopped.**

**Same Day**

Now let's move on with the rubber band technique. I'm wearing this yellow rubber band around my left wrist, and every time I said the name Ranma, even mentally, I would snap myself. I just said his name didn't I(snap)? According to Cosmo Girl's How-to-stop-remember-your-crush, I'll be over with Ranma(snap) in no time. Wow, I really underestimated the power of R.B.P (Rubber Band Pain). Lame and the grammar of it is wrong. I think it is. But I guess its worth a lot since I'm going to stop caring about Ranma (snap) and stopped being in the Ranma(snap) Saotome I Love You Gang. I'm going to start saying R.S.I.L.U.G. Partially it's because it's easy to write and I can stopped snapping myself when I said the long sentence of R.S.I.L.U.G.

I'll be able to stop thinking you-know-who in no time!

**3 June 1988, 10:00 a.m, Hot.**

**Day 4**

This sucks.

Snapped: 34 times.

**4 June 1988, 5:34 p.m, Rain**

**Day 5**

I love you  
You love me  
We're a happy family  
With a great big hug and  
A kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too?

I love you  
You love me  
We're best friends  
Like friends should be  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too?

Guess who sang that..Hint: It's purple.

P.S: My wrist hurts! Damnit!

**5 June 1988, 3:55 p.m, SO HOT!**

**Day 6**

I caught Ranma staring at my legs when I wore shorts today with a wife beater _and_ having my hair up in a messy bun(too HOT). Well, it's actually I put my hair up in a sexy-messy bun(So hard to do it but it's too hot! And Cosmo Girl issues didn't state about putting short hairs up in an _unattractive_-messy bun). It's not my fault today is a hot day. That pervert. Hey! I say it sincerely! Wow....

**5 June 1988, 5:12 p.m, less hot  
**

**Same day**

Tomorrow will be the last day! It's summer right now. The sun is shining, isn't it is the best

**6 June 1988, 11:40 a.m, not too hot.**

**Day 7  
**

Yahoo! I'm completely a non-R.S.I.L.U.G! I'm going downstairs!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Akane closed her book with a huge smile and went out from her room, humming. Akane was about to get in the kitchen that is until...

"Hey, Kasu- Ahh!" Akane tripped and thought she was going to crash on the hot, boiled pan on the table.

"Gee, Akane! Can't you be more careful! You almost risk your life there!" Ranma said, a little harsh and worried about her big time.

"Oh, where's Kasumi?" Akane said, Ranma still have his hands around her waist.

"You can let go now." Akane said. Ranma released his hands around her and turned away. He was blushing. Though Akane didn't realize that.

"Kasumi and the others went to the mall for a while. You're sleeping so they want me to made you breakfast." Ranma said, not wanting to add the sentence Kasumi wanted him to say.

_"Please cook something for her. I don't want her to die." Kasumi said warmly._

"Oh, okay." Akane said bluntly.

"Here. Eat it." Ranma said, throwing his apron aside and sat on a stool.

"Oh," Akane simply said and ate her hotcakes with honey jam. She looked at Ranma.

_Oh god!_ Akane thought, panicked and opened her diary.

**6 January 1988, 12:05 p.m, Okay.**

**Same day**

Omg! I fallen in love with him again! -sigh- Maybe some crushes are meant to be crushed. Well, Ranma Saotome I Love You Gang, I'm back. Now who's in to see Ranma shirtless?!

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

Author's Note

I thought I should edit some mistakes here and there.

If you saw some mistakes, please inform me.


	2. Ranma Saotome

Seven Days

by **Cherry Jean  
**

* * *

_Two Shot_

_

* * *

_

**31 May 1987, 6:00 p.m, Windy.  
**

Day 1

Woo, just bought a book called "Fix Your Life: For Dummies". You know the book gives me an idea to fix things up(like the book says). I guess I do want a normal life. No fiancees and stuff. And actually having a girlfriend. So, the first thing the book says is to stay away from the object. I dunno what it means. But it says in brackets "(live at your parents place)". Well, that was easy. It says, we have to fix things up quickly. One week. ._.

**1 June 1988, 6 p.m, Hot.**

Day 2

I need to be nice to people so I was nice to Ryoga. Eventually, he bit me. That sick pig. One day, he'll be the chef's menu! That'll teach him. :) Then, I was getting along with Mousse. He tried to kill me. .... Stinking duck. I just shut his mouth with a duck tape. They'll get along. After the Amazons and Ucchan(Ucchan give me 10 okonomiyaki! I was distracted, ok!), It was Mr. Tendo. We were getting along really well! Surprisingly, he didn't cry. He's like a normal guy. Wow...

He told me to teach Akane my new Kung Fu technique. Her face was really red at that time. Probably because of the heat. I was sweating a lot too. But she looks so adorable...scratch that! I was distracted! Ok ok, calm down....I need to focus. Oh great, Bananaphone song just got stuck in my head. My dad was a total piece of crap. He ate my bean bun! How was I supposed to forgive him?! Oh yeah, mom's cooking curry today! It was delicious! Tomorrow I'll tell Ukyo. :) (Bananaphone~)

**2 June 1988, 3:44 p.m, rain a little.**

Day 3

Ucchan and me kinda get to be friends again! But she hit my pelvis hard. And my crotch too. She always know the men weakness. No fair. The sick old mummy told me not to call off the engagement. Pfft, like 80 noodles for ten years would make do cancel it....Well, it would but now mom's here!

Shampoo found out and she said no no no like a girl! Oh wait she is a girl. O.O

**2 June 1988, 3:56 p.m, rain stopped.**

Same Day

Forgot to tell you that I found out Ukyo made a club called Ranma Saotome I Love You Gang. I'm going to start saying R.S.I.L.U.G because it's easy to write. Wtf? She still open the club. Hmm, wonder if they have a Ranma cake...

**3 June 1988, 7:00 p.m, cold.**

Day 4

So, yeah. I was like surprised when I saw Akane at school today, looking tired. She's not always like that. And I saw her wearing a rubber band on her wrist. It seems like Akane snaps herself. Well, she isn't getting angry too much these days. Maybe that's why she wore it... Guess I could try and have one.

**4 June 1988, 10:34 p.m, Rain**

Day 5

.....This is shit. My wrist hurts.

**5 June 1988, 4:55 p.m, SO HOT!**

Day 6

Damnit, Akane was looking hot today. I know this seems a little unlike me(totally) but yeah, I think she's hot today....Just came to the Tendo's residence to ask Kasumi something. It a secret. I discovered something very strange about her. Akane did not hit me when I said something and it's not just today but for 6 days. Why do I feel like Akane has changed? If she does, then I think it's time for me to change too. I'm gonna hit the Nekohanten. Once and for all.

**5 June 1988, 6:12 p.m, less hot  
**

Same day

Wohooo!!! Finally! Everything has been fixed! No more haters, fiancees!!! Tomorrow, I'm gonna make it up with Akane. I promise.

**6 June 1988, 11:40 a.m, not too hot.**

Day 7**  
**

Kasumi and the others are gone. Kasumi told me to cook something for Akane. Maybe one thing can't hurt. You know, I realized that tomboy made my heart beat faster every time we meet. No wonder I always give a hurtful comment to her. I love her. Just because of your first meet was a disaster, everything was full chaos. Our first impression was bad. If we met just like that, we would have been talking to each other normally.

**6 June 1988, 12:05 p.m, Okay.**

Same day

After she comes down, I'm going to tell her everything about us. My last thing to fix! And I'm going to make sure it will be fixed!

**~END~**

* * *

Author's Note

I thought I should edit some mistakes here and there.

If you saw some mistakes, please inform me.

I really like this story. It is my favorite of all time. And I hope you will too!

Reviews? :D It always gives me strength ^_^


End file.
